


Say Yes

by Kookiefluffle (orphan_account)



Series: Shipping stuff [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soonix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kookiefluffle
Summary: For @hoshislut on instagram





	1. Say Yes

Sweat drips down Soonyoung’s face as he stands in front of the large mirror. His breathing is heavy and slow as he tries to catch his breath, the sound of his trainers squeaking against the wooden floor still echoing in his ears, his hair damp from the exertion. The choreography he had diligently practiced was approved by the company, all he has to do now is wait until he is introduced to his partner, so that he can teach her.

The door to the studio swings open, and Soonyoung turns to see little Chan walk in. ‘You have to go to the office in half an hour’, the younger boy informs him, and he nods before quickly jogging to the shower. He knows for sure that he will finally get to meet his dance partner. As he quickly undresses and hops under the lukewarm spray (which he prefers to hot showers after working up a sweat), he mulls over what he already knows. He knows that his future dance partner has been training with the company for a short time of only five months, and yet they want her to debut soon – that gives him hope that she must be a good dancer, or they wouldn’t be rushing to get her experience on stage.

He lets the water wash the lathered body gel off of his skin, towel drying his hair, and shucking on a casual pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He frowns as he notices that the sleeves are a bit tight around his biceps, but shrugs it off.

He heads to the office, hair still slightly damp, but he’s confident that he won’t get in trouble. While PLEDIS isn’t as casual as some companies, it is still really quite a nice company to be at. They all get treated fairly well, and so he’s content to be under them. It helps that he’s so happy with the group – sure it gets hard with so many members, but everyone gets along regardless, and it always makes for a fun time.

He knocks lightly on the door, entering as he’s called in, and bows to the people inside while introducing himself (the standard introduction). When he looks up, his eyes are immediately drawn to the girl sat in the chair opposite his manager’s desk. She’s dressed in ripped blue jeans that go up to her mid-calf, a huge white t-shirt that looks even looser on her small frame, and a worn pair of converse high-tops. Soonyoung subconsciously notes that she is definitely a dancer – her clothing is clearly comfortable to move in, she keeps her chestnut-brown hair tied in a high pony tail, and she’s wearing small studs in her ears and no other hindering jewellery.

These thoughts are in the back of his mind however. The only thought that dominates his mind is how pretty she is. Of course, charismatic looks are expected for aspiring idols, but Soonyoung can’t help but stare in awe at her demure looks. She’s the type of pretty that doesn’t need make-up, that is classically beautiful.

‘…will be your dance partner during the tour for Love & Letter’, he hears, zoning back in to realise that his manager was speaking to him.

‘Ah, of course’, he manages to get out, feeling his face get red. He hopes it isn’t obvious, glancing up at the girl and noticing her twinkling eyes – damn, she probably noticed his blush. All he can hope is that she doesn’t realise what he was thinking.

‘Eunix will be learning the dance you have choreographed starting today’, the manager informs him. ‘Go and get to know each other. She’s a quick study, best of her group in fact, so I look forward to seeing the completed performance’. With that clear dismissal, Soonyoung walks out of the room, holding the door open for the girl following him.

The two walk in awkward silence to the same dance studio Soonyoung left just earlier that day. As soon as they enter, he beckons her over to the small coffee table in the corner, and the two sit.

‘I never formally introduced myself to you’, the girl ( _Eunix_ , he reminds himself) says confidently. Her voice is soft, a sweet voice that will work well in a girl group. ‘My name is Eunix, and I am the lead dancer in my group. I hope we can get along’. She bows her head lightly at him, which makes him relax. If she can be casual and calm, so can he.

‘Hi Eunix, I’m Soonyoung, also known as Hoshi of Seventeen. I hope we can get along too’, he says, eyes smiling at her. He _really_ hopes they can get along.

‘Say yes…’ Seokmin’s beautiful voice croons out, the accompanying piano melody fading out. The dance ends with Soonyoung embracing Eunix from the back, one arm across her collar bone and holding onto her shoulder, and the other wrapped around her waist. Eunix has one hand on his arm, as she looks down until the music ends. The two stay frozen in that pose for a second, before the clapping starts.

The four performers - Seungkwan and Seokmin who were singing, and Soonyoung and Eunix who did the accompanying dance - run off the stage so that the boys can perform ‘Love Letter’ as the final stage. Eunix looks exhilarated after the performance, the crowd is still cheering in the background, and Soonyoung is again reminded of how pretty she is. He had practiced the choreography with her for just three weeks. She perfected his choreography in just three weeks, and is now so charismatic on stage that most of the fans love the performance. Sure, there are a few fans who comment that Eunix shouldn’t get to dance with him ( _somehow_ her identity got leaked, and some fans didn’t like her interaction with the group), but Soonyoung always notices that she just brushes off the comments. She will be a brilliant idol.

The excitement from the dance carries through the final stage, and Soonyoung smiles brightly through the whole thing. As the lights dim and the boys leave the stage, adrenaline courses through his bloodstream. Their official concert for their first regular album seemed to be a success, and Soonyoung can tell that all of the boys are ecstatic with the reception from their Carats.

He walks into the large room and finds Eunix sitting next to the costume rack, a dazed look on her face.

‘Hey, are you okay?’ he asks her, snapping her out of it, light returning to her eyes. She looks up at him and smiles warmly, making his heart flutter.

‘Yeah, I’m just a bit overwhelmed’, she tells him, laughing quietly at herself. ‘That…that was amazing’. He nods, taking a seat opposite her, and leaning his elbows on his knees. He knows what she means – the feeling of going on stage for the first time completely shocked him when he first did it. The life of an idol is tough but the happiness, the buzz, from being on stage with all of those people watching him to what he loves, makes everything worth it.

He looks up at her, and finds that she is looking at him questioningly. He’s still dressed in his cute gentleman’s outfit, the one he likes best when performing ‘Love Letter’, and she’s probably wondering why he’s not going to get changed like the rest of the members.

Steeling up his courage, Soonyoung blurts out, ‘would you consider dating me?’. Silence follows his question, and it takes him a second to look up.

Eunix looks gobsmacked. Her mouth is slightly slack, and her eyes widen in shock. The image makes him laugh despite his nerves, and he cheekily uses a finger to push her chin up, closing her mouth.

‘W-what?’ she stammers, still stunned at the suddenness of his question.

‘I know it’s really quick’, he tells her, trying to think of a way to describe what he’s feeling (a small part of him laughs because the lyrics for ‘Love Letter’ coincide perfectly with this moment). ‘It’s just… I’ve never felt this strongly about someone, and I know for a fact that this is real. I like you. I like you more than just a friend. I’m not one to just mull on my feelings, I’d rather act on them and know right now what you think’. He can feel his cheeks burning, but he doesn’t dwell on this, instead waiting for her reaction.

Eunix is in shock. She can’t believe that Soonyoung, _Kwon Soonyoung_ , actually confessed to her. She never thought it would be possible. Her mind races as she thinks of a way to reply. She knows that the circumstances are difficult. She likes him too. Of course she does. He’s amazing, and charismatic, and such a hard worker. He can make her laugh constantly, he can make her feel relaxed and at home, and he can make her forget her worries when she is with him. However… he’s an idol. A member of a group who, while they may be rookies, are gaining more and more fans every day. The company doesn’t prohibit dating that’s true, as long as it is done discreetly, but she doesn’t want to hinder his growth by dating him and preventing girls from becoming his fans. She also doesn’t want to die at the hands of obsessive fans that may find out about the relationship.

‘I-I don’t know what to say’, she ends up saying. ‘It’s a dangerous move’, she points out to him.

Soonyoung nods seriously. It’s one of the few times she sees him being sombre, so she knows he’s not taking this lightly. ‘I know it’s risky’, he agrees, ‘but I’m willing to take that chance. Just say yes’, he says while grinning, and Eunix knows that he’s referencing the song that they both danced to.

Laughing lightly, she smiles at him. ‘Okay. Let’s do it’, she says, poking her tongue out at him as he takes her hand in his larger ones. He pulls her forward off her chair, and hugs her tightly – they’ve been in close contact before of course, since the dance is a very emotional and loving one, but this is the first time they’re doing it because of their feelings.

Soonyoung notes that Eunix’s small frame fits perfectly against his.

Eunix, who’s hands naturally fell against Soonyoung’s chest, notices that his heart is hammering in his chest.

Chan, who had come to see what was taking Soonyoung so long, smiles at the sight and skips off to tell the other members about the evolvement.

He skips instead of walking because he (as well as Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Jun) had guessed that this would happen today. Now, the four of them are a couple hundred won richer.


	2. Love Letter

Soonyoung sits at the table, surrounded by the screaming of the fans that have come for the fan signing. The others sit with him, all just chatting softly with the fans that kneel in front of them. A small part of his heart doesn’t like flirting so cutely with the fans, remembering Eunix who is working hard to try to debut – considering her group members still aren’t at her level – but he knows his girlfriend is too cool to worry and get all jealous or possessive. He knows how lucky he is that Eunix is so chill (even though a tiny part of him wants her to get a _bit_ jealous over him). He knows how hard some idols find it to find someone who will support them through an idol life; he got lucky meeting Eunix.

Another Carat kneels in front of him as the other leaves, and he smiles at her, his eyes crinkling in a way that knows the fans love.

‘Hi Soonyoung-oppa!’ the fan exclaims, half crying as she reaches out her hand for him. He laughs at her cuteness, and holds her hand loosely. ‘I got you a gift!’ she says, and he feels a weight being placed on his head. Looking up, he tries to see what’s on his head, and the fan laughs. She leans forward and pulls it off, and he sees that it’s a flower crown.

‘Ah, it’s cute!’ he says, taking it from her and putting it back on his head. Many fans seem to like the flower crowns these days, and though they’re hardly very manly, he and the other members are happy to wear them for the fans.

‘I thought it would look good on you because you’re so handsome!’ the fan praises, and Soonyoung smiles at her, bantering back and forth with her. She reaches into her bag again, and pulls out another flower crown and hands it to him, grinning widely at his confusion.

‘This one is for Eunix-eonnie!’, she explains, and begins laughing at his shocked expression. ‘I’m a fan of her dancing oppa, and I think you two look cute together’, she smirks. ‘I personally would be happy if you got together, and Soonix became a thing! Will you please give her the crown from me, and this letter?’ she asks, handing him a small pastel blue envelope.

Soonyoung’s mind races a mile a minute. She wants him to give Eunix a letter and a present because she’s a fan of his girlfriend? And she thinks that they look cute together? Wait…

‘Soonix?’, he asks her, wondering what she means by that.

‘Yeah oppa! You and Eunix-eonnie look so beautiful dancing together, quite a few of us ship you! Your ship name is Soonix of course!’. Understanding dawning on him, Soonyoung can’t help but let a huge smile emerge on his mouth. Some fans support him and his girlfriend (even though they don’t know that the relationship is real!).

Soonyoung slips into the practice room quietly, seeing that his girlfriend is sprawled on the black sofa that Seventeen use for Pretty U practices. Her hair is loose for once, and her eyes are closed – he assumes she must be asleep. He tiptoes over, and is about to pounce on her, when she opens one eye to look at him.

‘Really Soonyoung, you walk like an elephant!’ she grins, and he laughs, ruffling her brown hair. He lifts her legs up, sits down on the sofa, and puts her legs back over his thighs. Even though it’s a little embarrassing, he loves being close to her (and anyway, they have to act very romantic during the dance, so it’s not too weird or awkward).

Eunix pokes her tongue out at her boyfriend, leaning forward to take his hand in hers, and begins to play with his – adorable, in her opinion – fingers. She notices a small bag next to him, and looks at it questioningly, before asking, ‘how was the fan signing? Did anything fun happen?’.

Soonyoung suddenly grins at her widely, startling her somewhat. He passes her a small envelope, and she takes it hesitantly.

‘Read it out loud!’ he says, and she opens it, taking out the strawberry scented paper inside.

‘Dear Eunix-eonnie’, she reads, eyes widening. This letter was for her!

 

_‘Dear Eunix-eonnie,_

_I’m a huge fan of you eonnie! You’re so pretty, and you dance so well! I wish to one-day dance like you! I hope you like my gift, I made it matching with Soonyoung-oppa’s on purpose!_

_Good luck to you for the future, I look forward to your debut!_

_SOONIX fighting ;)’_

 

Eunix looks up at her boyfriend, questions flying out of her mouth. ‘What gift? Why did she make it matching with yours? Why did your fan give me a gift? What the hell is Soonix?’. Soonyoung chuckles at her girlfriend’s shock, and leans down to pick up the bag.

Out of it he pulls both flower crowns, donning his own while placing hers on her head. For a second he just stares at her – she looks so cute and fairy-like with the crown on, he begins to understand why the fans like to see the members wearing them. She fixes her hair under the crown, smiling lightly at the sight of him with the crown on, and then pokes his cheek to break him out of his trance.

‘Hello dear boyfriend of mine, please explain!’, she says, puffing out her cheeks in an imitation of him when he wants to be cute.

His hands resting on her legs (which are still draped across his thighs), he looks into her eyes, his own sparkling with excitement. ‘First of all, she’s a fan of you as well, because you are amazing and talented’, he points out, tapping her lightly under her chin.

‘Secondly, she _ships_ us’, he says, smile getting wider. ‘Apparently, quite a few fans like the idea of us together! Probably not everyone, but a few people!’.

Soonyoung’s excitement is contagious, and Eunix smiles with him. The fact that people actually might support their relationship is a blessing to both of them, and Eunix grips Soonyoung’s hands tightly to express her happiness.

He smiles softly at her, knowing their hidden relationship is more worrying for his girlfriend than him – since the female in an idol relationship pretty much always gets more hate – and he can tell that this is a huge weight off her shoulders.

He puts his hand behind her neck to pull her forward, and places a light kiss on her forehead, just below the flower crown.


	3. Adore U

Soonyoung flops onto the bed, still dressed in the stage outfit. Unlike the other members, he had forgotten to bring a spare change of clothes to the promotion, and no one had spare clothes, so he had to come back in his sweaty attire. He pulls at his headband, making it taut and then lets it snap back against his forehead, sighing.

He looks around Eunix’s room, and smiles a little sadly. His girlfriend lives alone, instead of with the members of her old group. Since the other girls were so slow in their training, and Eunix was getting more and more popular everyday – her dancing for Say Yes helping – the company decided she should debut as a solo act. So now she is always busy with her own promotions, and Soonyoung knows that she is currently recording a duet with Eric Nam.

He can’t help but feel a little jealous. His girlfriend can’t stop praising the other boy about his talent, and they get to spend so much time together, where he and Eunix can barely see each other. He is constantly thinking about her. Constantly wanting to be with her.

Soonyoung grimaces as he thinks about they first time they were fully intimate. He knows he really failed to perform well due to his nervousness, his… excitement getting the best of him so that it wasn’t good for her. It makes him feel worse knowing that it was her first time, and he messed up so badly. He knows she doesn’t hold it against him, she’s shown every day that she loves him, but he still feels like shit.

However, that just makes him more determined to make the next time amazing.

He hears the door to her apartment open, and waits for her to come into the room. She jumps in surprise when she sees him, and then laughs. Eunix smiles at her boyfriend, who’s sprawled on her bed, her eyes sparkling even as she scolds him.

‘Yah! Take your shoes off before you lay on my bed!’ she says, smacking him lightly on his arm as she drops her bag to the floor. She shrieks as he grabs her hand, pulling her to the bed, and moving so he’s hovering above her. He smirks down at her, laughing at her shock, leans down.

‘Are you going to make me?’, he asks, a spark of tension fizzing between them.

She suddenly grins up at him, and Soonyoung finds himself on his back with Eunix hovering above him, straddling his waist. His breathing is heavy as she leans down like he did previously, hair falling as a curtain around their faces. She leans down and rubs her nose against his, before pecking him lightly on the lips. ‘Nope’, she says, before hopping off him and heading towards the shower.

He stares after her in shock, and then begins to laugh, chasing after her.

Catching her as she’s about to leave the room, he throws her over his shoulder (caveman style) and carries her back to the bed – she laughs, smacking him lightly on the back for manhandling her. He drops her to the bed, and then kisses her soundly to stop her protestations.

‘You should shower _after_ silly’, he says as he kisses her jaw. He feels her smile as he moves south and leaves open mouthed kisses on her neck – he doesn’t leave a mark though, he’s not stupid.

Leaning up, he pulls his t-shirt off, as she stares up unashamedly at him. It’s just another thing he loves about her – she doesn’t pretend to be all cutesy and shy in front of him like other girls do. She reaches up and trails a finger down his stomach, towards the waistband of his trousers, making him shiver.

After he’s chucked his shirt on the floor, he leans back down to kiss her roughly, holding her hands above her head with one hand. As he does so, he trails the other hand down to her front, unbuttoning her shirt (all idols can unbutton clothes really quickly, it’s a learnt skill).

As he breaks the kiss to look at her, Eunix is gasping for breath because of his thorough kiss. He smirks down at her again, palming one of her breasts, causing her to arch up at him. He laughs lightly at her reaction, and on hearing this, she glares at him.

In retaliation, she does the only thing she can while her hands are trapped; she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls, so that he is resting up against her. Soonyoung hisses as he feels the pressure from the pull against his already hard erection. She sticks her tongue out at him, grinning cheekily at his reaction, and he responds by softly thrusting into her. That removes the smile from her face as she lets out a low moan.

Soonyoung, determined to make this good for her, unclasps her bra (which is luckily a front clasping one), and moves his mouth down onto her right breast. She keens out as he attaches his lips to her nipple, and suckles. He grins at the sound, continuing. His girlfriend always smells amazing, so it’s no task to be so close to her. He lets go of her hands, and feels them immediately attach themselves to his hair, her fingers intertwining with his brown locks.

As Eunix holds his head to her breasts, he reaches down to push her skirt off, as well as her panties. Removing his own trousers, her teases her with his erection, causing her to moan more. He can feel that she is ready, but he continues to tease her until she finally moans out ‘please Soonyoung’.

Only then does he slowly push in, both he and Eunix moaning at the feeling. He stops when he has fully entered her, and attempts to compose himself, so that he won’t embarrass himself like the first time.

She pulls on his hair lightly, and he takes that as a sign to start moving. He works up a constant speed, only getting faster when he feels her tighten around him. To finish things, he reaches up and tweaks her nipple, making her climax with a loud moan. Only after she has does he pick up the pace more, until he also releases.

He falls onto the bed beside her, satisfied and proud of himself, happy that it was clearly more enjoyable for her this time around. He looks to the side at his girlfriend, and she stares back, before laughing.

‘Well… that was fun’, she says, before waggling her eyebrows. ‘Are you up for round two?’.

He laughs too, moving to kiss his girlfriend. Of course he is.


	4. Yours

‘...that you two may be the hottest new couple!’ Ryeowook-sunbaenim says into the microphone, grinning at Eunix and Eric who are guests for the show. Eunix laughs uneasily, rejecting the statement in a light-hearted manner, Eric doing the same beside her. She knows that many people are speculating whether or not she’s dating Eric – even seeing fanwars online between Soonix and Eunam shippers – but that just makes her feel all the more uncomfortable. More so when she knows that Soonyoung is getting steadily more and more annoyed by it.

She finishes the interview somewhat robotically, only half paying attention to what everyone is saying. Internally, she’s wondering how to placate her moody boyfriend (because she has no doubt that he’s moody). She can’t help the sigh that escapes her mouth at the thought.

She steps into her apartment, toeing off her flat shoes, and stalking to the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge, she takes big gulps of the liquid, trying to alleviate her thirst. After the radio interview, Eric _had_ asked her whether she would like to eat, but she didn’t want to fuel the rumours. Also, looking at Eric and his happy demeanour made her back away from the guy, because her intuition told her that he was reading too much into their working relationship.

Eunix walks towards the living room, and suddenly feels a hand grab her, screeching in shock at the sudden attack. She’s pushed against a wall, hands held to either side of her face and a knee between her legs. She looks up, shocked, at the face of her livid boyfriend.

Soonyoung had been holding in his irritation all afternoon, not wanting to let his jealousy affect his interaction with the members. They had taken a break from practicing their dance routines to listen to Eunix on Sukira, and had heard the comments about ‘Eunam’. Soonyoung knew that all the members had looked at him with worry – he was known to have quite the temper – but he didn’t let his anger show.

But, as he watched his girlfriend walk into the apartment, smelling of _his_ cologne, he had snapped.

He pushes Eunix against the wall, kissing her roughly. ‘You’re mine’, he mumbles against her lips, while shucking off his jacket, no doubt making her lips swollen from the force of his kisses. ‘You’re not _his_ , you’re _my_ girlfriend’, he says again, kissing down her neck and biting her lightly. She gasps at the feeling, turning her head and revealing more of her neck to him.

‘I know Soonyoung, it’s just stupid rumours’, she manages to gasp put before he moves up to kiss her again. He continues his circuit up and down her neck, kissing her jawline, and ignoring her protests. He decides to just show everyone that she’s his girlfriend.

Soonyoung unbuttons her blouse, revealing her delicate collarbone. He drops his mouth to it and sucks on her soft skin, drawing a moan from her mouth. He hastily pulls off her blouse, untangling it from her arms and chucking it off to the side. He palms her breasts over her bra, pinching her nipples through the fabric. She moans again, and he smirks widely against her collar, his left hand snaking under her skirt. He pulls her panties off, rubbing her wet core in a slow rhythm. He slowly slips a finger into her, and then another, slipping them in and out of her. He feels her tightening, and so rubs her clit with his thumb, making her orgasm.

She keens in pleasure, and he moves back up towards her mouth, growling slightly when he catches a whiff of Eric’s cologne again.

He kisses her hard, unbuckling his belt while doing so, and dropping his trousers and his boxers. He grabs her ass, squeezing it, before lifting her. Eunix, realising what he’s doing, helps him by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He lines himself up with her, before thrusting in hard. Eunix leans down and bites his shoulder to stop from moaning too loudly. Using the wall as support, he thrusts wildly into her, hard and fast as she moans against his skin. The angle means that he’s seated fully inside her tightness, and he’s hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

He feels her tighten even more around him, Eunix keening again as she cums again. She kisses him softly, and he can feel her fluttering around his cock, but he just keeps on thrusting. Her third orgasm comes soon after her second, and this time he follows her over the edge.

The two drop to the floor, Soonyoung picking up his discarded jacket and draping it over their lower halves. Eunix lies against his chest in satisfaction, drawing patterns on his chest with her finger.

‘Feel better now?’ she asks him, humour in her voice. ‘You _know_ I don’t give a shit about Eric or the rumours’, she scolds him, smacking him lightly on the chest.

He grabs her hand, bringing it up to his lips, and smiles. ‘I know’, he assures. ‘But sometimes it’s just good to make sure’.


	5. Known

Eunix waits at the studio for her boyfriend to arrive. She feels really light and happy, excited for the schedule for the day. The scandal with Wonwoo had been horrible for all of Seventeen to deal with – the most for poor Wonwoo – but the all worked through it. Of course, with the extra popularity that Seventeen has these days, Eunix should have expected that her relationship with Soonyoung would be exposed. It was touch and go for a couple of days, but now she and Soonyoung are dating freely and publicly. Sure, she still sees some of that stupid hate, and some Eunam shippers are still going hard, but for the most part she’s been accepted.

The photoshoot planned for the day was for a magazine that wanted to feature both her and Soonyoung, with a ‘cutesy’ concept. It had actually originally been planned a while ago, but with the recent exposure of the relationship, the photographer got even more excited because of ‘realism’ or something, that the pictures would be cuter with an actual couple.

‘Eunix, let’s get you into hair and make-up’, her manager came and told her, leading her to that station. Eunix closes her eyes and pops in her ear buds, figuring she’d talk to Soonyoung when he arrived. The make-up artist worked on her face as the hair stylist played with her hair (from the tugging and teasing, Eunix guesses that it’s an updo), as she relaxes.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, Eunix is ushered over to the costume department. She spots her boyfriend being rushed to hair and make-up, but she isn’t given any time to talk to him, not even to look in the mirror and see what they have done to her.

At the costume department, her eyebrow furrows at the white fluffy dress she is given to wear. It’s got a bunch of ruffles and lace, and a yellow bow at the collar. She’s also given a pair of black kitten heels. She puts it all on, and finally looks in the mirror, eyebrows raising at the look.

It doesn’t look as bad as she thought it would. Thanks to her curves, it actually looks elegant and demure, something that would be seen on a young high class girl of the Victorian era would have worn (the look would be completed with a parasol and a china doll). Her hair has been done up in pig tails, with cork-screw curls, and her bangs framing her face. Her make-up is really plain and youthful.

Eunix goes to the studio, finally meeting with Soonyoung. As soon as she spots him, she laughs at the sight of him, pinching his cheeks. He is also in white. White shorts, black smart shoes, a sailor shirt and a yellow bow-tie at his neck. He looks absolutely adorable.

Soonyoung swats her hand in a joking manner, taking it into his own as they walk to the room. ‘So, what do you think the concept is?’ he asks her, looking down at his girlfriend. She shrugs in answer, as the walk into the room, and look at the set.

There is a lot of cotton wool. That’s the only thing that can be said. It looks like they’re meant to be in the clouds or something, because of the explosion of white fluff. There are floating blue and white polka-dot balls around them, and a sky-blue backdrop.

Soonyoung feels Eunix’s hand squeeze his slightly, and he squeezes back. Neither of them like overly-cute concepts like this, but since they’re together, they can try to make it work.

‘What on earth is the photographer thinking?’ Eunix laughs, as a very sensibly dressed man walks in, a basket in his hand.

‘Hello!’, he exclaims. ‘Lovely to meet you, I’m your photographer etcetera etcetera’, he says, indicating that they should move onto the set. ‘Let’s leave behind all the small talk and get to work!’ he says, as he puts the basket down on the table near him, and begins to snap photos.

Flustered, Soonyoung and Eunix try to relax and pose casually with each other. Eventually they loosen up, but the concept still has them confused.

‘Now!’, the photographer barks, drawing their attention. ‘Both of you, sit in the centre and hold out your hands please, cup them in front of you’, he orders. The two idols do so immediately, waiting for him to explain.

He brings the basket forwards, and takes two fluffy yellow balls out of it, placing one of each into Eunix and Soonyoung’s hands. The warmth of the fluffies intrigue the two idols, who look down at what has been placed into their care.

‘Coco-yah!’, Soonyoung exclaims in excitement. ‘Look Eunix, it’s baby Coco-yah!’ he says, showing her the baby chick in his hands. She laughs at her boyfriend’s excitement, softly rubbing the small head of the baby chick in her own hands with one finger. The photographer has given them about six chicks to play with, and she and her boyfriend freely interact with the little balls of fluff.

Both idols vaguely note that the photographer is snapping pictures, but they choose to ignore it, as they play with the chicks. It’s one of the more fun photoshoots they’ve both had to do.


	6. Celebration

_Eunix sits between the massive bookshelves, hiding away from the rest of the library inhabitants, Fifty Shades of Grey in hand, and her bag next to her. She’s leaning against the bookshelf, and she loosens her school tie as she reads the lyrical descriptions of Christian Grey’s sexual expertise. She hears a voice say ‘so that’s how you like it’, and looks up to see Soonyoung in front of her. Her eyebrows furrow as he slips her tie off from around her neck, and wraps them around her wrists. ‘What are you -’ she begins to ask, tugging at her wrists, as he presses a finger to her lips._

Eunix wakes up feeling uncomfortable. She feels hot and aroused, and starts to get up so that she can have a cold shower, but finds that she can’t. She pulls at her arms, and looks up to see that her wrists have been tied to the headboard with a pastel pink tie.

‘What the hell’, she murmurs, still not fully awake. She surveys her surroundings, noticing that she is naked save a white shirt that is unbuttoned so that she is fully exposed. What the hell was happening.

Eunix perks up as the door to her room opens, and her boyfriend walks in. He is also naked, and is holding two glasses of champagne in his hands.

‘Soonyoung, what are you doing’, she asks, meaning to sound stern but she just ends up sounding breathless.

‘Celebrating baby. It is almost my birthday’, he says, climbing onto the bed carefully, so as not to drop the champagne.

‘Key word being _almost_ ’, Eunix points out sardonically, ignoring the fact that Soonyoung’s hungry eyes are making her stomach flutter and her toes curl in anticipation. Even though she’s made it clear to him before that he doesn’t have to treat her like glass, she can tell he still holds back a lot with her. But waking up in such a position, with Soonyoung looking positively domineering, excites her.

‘Well, I think that we should celebrate my birthday for a whole week’, he smirks, taking a sip of champagne. She doesn’t reply, as he crawls towards her, and leans down. He presses his lips to hers, the pressure making her gasp slightly. She feels the bubbly liquid enter her mouth, and swallows reflexively, sighing as Soonyoung mouths at her jaw where some champagne had fallen.

He continues this down her body, drinking some champagne, bathing her skin in it, and then sucking it back up. She can feel her skin tingling wherever he kisses, and she knows for a fact that he’s marking her skin with hickeys.

A gasp escapes from her lips when she feels something freezing on her midsection, and looks down to see that her boyfriend has put an ice cube in her navel. He smirks up at her from his position, still making his way down her body. Her legs fall open naturally, and he bites the inside of her thighs, before moving to her centre.

Eunix moans loud and slow as he licks languidly, the ice in her navel melting quickly and making her feel all the more on edge. Her entire body feels hyper sensitive.

Soonyoung moves back up her body to kiss her roughly, and all she can do is try to keep up. She moves her legs to wrap them around his waist, when she feels his hands stopping her.

‘I want to take you from the back’, he growls, not giving her a second to even process what he’s said, before he’s bodily twisting her body so that she is on her knees.

‘Wha-’ Eunix begins to say, but cuts off with a loud moan as Soonyoung thrusts fully into her in one go. He immediately begins to piston into her, and she can only lean her head against her upper arm and feel – because her hands are tied to the headboard, she has to lean on her elbows and just take what Soonyoung is giving to her.

She feels Soonyoung grabbing her waist, one hand reaching under her to play with her breasts, the entire room just full of their moaning. The hand is removed from her waist, and she feels it intertwine into her hair.

Soonyoung pulls her hair taut, and forces her to arch her back. This makes him enter her more deeply, and his thrusts get faster, both of them panting and working up a storm.

‘I’m close baby’, he moans in her ear, and she manages to get out an agreement. Soonyoung leans forward and bites her earlobe, one hand reaching down to touch her between her legs, and Eunix climaxes, her boyfriend following her soon after.

The two of them collapse onto the bed, exhausted, Soonyoung slipping from Eunix’s body.

Eunix smiles at her boyfriend, and then tugs at her bonds again (her wrists feel sore and she’s _certain_ she’s got marks). ‘So, you gonna release me now?’ she jokes, waiting for him to get up and untie her.

Soonyoung turns his head, smirking at her. ‘No way baby, I’m not done yet’.


	7. Relax

Eunix smiles at Soonyoung as he sits next to him at dinner. He’s finally more comfortable around her parents, less stiff, able to be his quietly charming and charismatic self. It took him a while when he had first met her parents to even speak, but now he is joking about with her mum as if it’s second nature. Eunix already knows that her parents are okay with the relationship, and her mum actually really likes Soonyoung’s character.

It’s probably why he’s allowed to stay the night with her in her parents’ house, instead of having to stay at the hotel with the other boys – Soonyoung is determined that Eunix be the one to give him a tour of Hong Kong.

The two lovers finish their dinner leisurely, before going up to Eunix’s old room. She looks around nostalgically, all of her stuff still around, her room not changed at all. Her dog runs around her ankles in happiness, not really jumping on her like other dogs do when they’re happy to see their owners, but showing his love in his own special way.

Soonyoung smiles at the sight of his girlfriend playing with her pet, before moving to the corner of the room to change into his pyjama pants and top. Eunix notices his movements, and changes into her nightwear as well, her dog running out of the room with a quiet ‘shoo’ from her.

She and Soonyoung drop to the bed, bouncing as the mattress springs against their weight. They move under the covers, snuggling to be warm (since it’s raining heavily outside).

Soonyoung rubs his nose against his girlfriends’, fluttering his lashes against her cheeks to give her butterfly kisses as well as eskimo kisses. He peps her on her soft lips with his own, quick and small kisses to show her that, while their sex was brilliant, he adored her for more than that. He adored her for _her,_ and he would show her by worshipping her with something other than sex.

He prompts her to turn over, and she rolls onto her stomach. Soonyoung moves to straddle her lower back, tensing his thighs so that his weight isn’t squishing her, and then moves his hands to her shoulders.

He knows that she’s been tense and overworked with her latest schedule, and that her shoulder is hurting her (he noticed her wince when pulling on her backpack). He begins to massage her shoulders in slow and circular movements, feeling the knot of her muscle and softly rubbing his thumbs into it so as to loosen it.

His actions draw a long and low moan from Eunix, making Soonyoung laugh out loud.

‘Careful love, or your parents might get the wrong idea’.


	8. Ocean Waves

Eunix stands on the sand, the cold spring wind blowing her dress all about her body. She wriggles her toes in the sand, having wanted to feel more at one with the beach, and ignores the bite of the cold (having dressed in only a light blue summer dress – really, she forgot to check the weather before leaving the hotel). The sun has yet to rise, and Eunix stands with her camera at her eye, ready to catch the perfect shot.

Lately, all of the promotions and touring had been stressing her out, and so she decided it was high time to relax and take some photographs. Online fans of her blog ‘nonxense’ have recently been commenting that they miss her landscape uploads, many of them using her photographs for their own edits (after asking permission first of course). None of them knew that ‘nonxense’ is the same as ‘Eunix’, popular kpop idol – and she prefers this seeing as if fans found out then no doubt photography would become a burden too, rather than an escape.

The sun begins to rise, outshining the grey clouds that are scattered across the sky, the beauty stunning Eunix breathless. She snaps a few pictures, changing angles and positions as quickly as possible, feet still in the cold sand.

The entire moment captivates Eunix, the coastline of the Japanese beach completely enchanting her with its simplistic beauty. It’s perfect for her pictures, the perfect image and feeling to capture her feelings for Japan, her second home. The sun rising symbolising the hope and love she feels for the country, the crashing waves against the empty shoreline emphasising on her melancholy at having to leave it behind and continue on with her life, the soft symphony of the large body of water with the awakening surrounding birds calling her to visit again. Simply exquisite.

Feeling a burst of spontaneity, she runs into the cold ocean waves, shrieking with laughter at the chill of water. As she dances, she snaps more photos of the water, the froth of the water hitting the beach (all the while praising the fact that her camera is water proof), the seaweed that clings to her foot as she lifts it out of the water.

The clouds decide that this moment is the best time to start weeping, releasing their contents from the heavens onto the earth below. The rain is heavy and refreshing, watering life into the sleeping world around her, and Eunix feels so much happiness in this moment of purity. Of completeness.

She chuckles to herself at her actions, taking pictures of the raindrops hitting the ocean water. Her dress is soaked through, clinging to her body, and her hair is flying around her face with the wind.

Eunix looks towards the beach, seeing a lone figure walking towards her, and smiles. She lifts her camera, taking a couple more pictures as her boyfriend walks towards her. She spies him stopping by her bag, toeing off his own shoes and rolling up his jeans. Love courses through her veins at his actions – instead of criticising her, clearly he plans to join her in her game.

As soon as he steps into the water, Eunix runs at him, jumping up into his arms and twining her arms around Soonyoung’s neck. His hands immediately cradle her softly, holding onto her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Eunix leans down, wet hair falling onto Soonyoung’s faces, and presses her lips to her boyfriends. His lips are warmer than hers, since he had been waiting in the warmth of the car while she waited outside for the sunrise, and she shivers at the intensity of the moment. His arms are hot around her, his lips insistent and leading hers, kissing her breathless.

When she breaks away, she leans her forehead against his, gazing into his beautiful brown eyes. She loves what she sees there, feels free with it – his eyes are warm, loving, adoring, comforting… home.

‘I have always wanted to kiss you in the rain’, Soonyoung murmurs, before leaning in to kiss his girlfriend again, the purity of the rain and ocean around them cementing the profoundness of their relationship.


End file.
